tsukiprofandomcom-20200215-history
TSUKIHANA KAGURA (AGF)
TSUKIHANA KAGURA (月花神楽 lit. MOONFLOWER DANCE) is TSUKINO PRODUCTION's setting for the 2019 Animate Girl's Fair, more commonly known as AGF. Overview The world of TSUKIHANA KAGURA features a flower-shaped continent comprised of 13 island nations resembling petals.Originally from Tsukino Production Twitter, English translations provided by ameagarinoUFO & Ryota-kuns on Twitter. The inhabitants of these island kingdoms do battle at the "Tsukihana Matsuri" (月花祭 lit. Moonflower Festival) every four years, but instead of using weapons and violence these kingdoms compete through dance and song using festival songs known as "Hana" (花 lit. Flower). Each of the twelve kingdoms chooses representatives who will best show off their countries beauty for the competition. The winners of the festival are crowned "Hana no Ou" (花の王 lit. The King of Flowers) and will rule the palace residing on the central island of the continent, "Mushiki" (無色 lit. Colorless), until the next festival is held. All of the island kingdoms are named after either traditional Japanese names for colors or certain species of flowers that are known for being a particular color, all of these colors match up closely with that units usual image color. Kagura world map.jpeg|World Map Kagura intro.jpeg|Intro Kingdoms SHIKKOKU SHIKKOKU (漆黒 lit. Jet Black) is the kingdom of Six Gravity in the TSUKIHANA KAGURA world, being one of the six inner petals of the flower continent. Corresponding with the kingdoms name they are represented by the color black. Kagura hajime.jpeg Kagura haru.jpeg Kagura arata.jpeg Kagura aoi.jpeg Kagura kakeru.jpeg Kagura koi.jpeg GEPAKKU GEPAKKU (月白 lit. Moonlight White) is the kingdom of Procellarum in the TSUKIHANA KAGURA world, being one of the six inner petals of the flower continent. Corresponding with the kingdoms name they are represented by the color white. Kagura shun.jpeg Kagura kai.jpeg Kagura you.jpeg Kagura yoru.jpeg Kagura rui.jpeg Kagura iku.jpeg MOMO MOMO (桃 lit. Peach) is the kingdom of Fluna in the TSUKIHANA KAGURA world, being one of the six outer petals of the flower continent. Corresponding with the kingdoms name they are represented by a peach pink color. Character visuals have not been released for the MOMO kingdom, and it has not been revealed yet if they will be getting illustrations. TSUYUKUSA TSUYUKUSA (露草 lit. Asiatic Dayflower) is the kingdom of Seleas in the TSUKIHANA KAGURA world, being one of the six outer petals of the flower continent. Corresponding with the kingdoms name they are represented by the color blue (Asiatic dayflowers are predominantly a vibrant blue color). Character visuals have not been released for the TSUYUKUSA kingdom, and it has not been revealed yet if they will be getting illustrations. SEIRAN SEIRAN (青藍 lit. Indigo Blue) is the kingdom of SOARA in the TSUKIHANA KAGURA world, being one of the six inner petals of the flower continent. Corresponding with the kingdoms name they are represented by the color indigo blue. Kagura sora.jpeg Kagura mori.jpeg Kagura soshi.jpeg Kagura ren.jpeg Kagura nozomu.jpeg ASAGI ASAGI (浅葱 lit. Blue-Green) is the kingdom of Growth in the TSUKIHANA KAGURA world, being one of the six inner petals of the flower continent. Corresponding with the kingdoms name they are represented by a blue-green color. Kagura koki.jpeg Kagura mamoru.jpeg Kagura ken.jpeg Kagura ryota.jpeg AKANE AKANE (茜 lit. Madder Red/Rubia Flower) is the kingdom of SolidS in the TSUKIHANA KAGURA world, being one of the six inner petals of the flower continent. Corresponding with the kingdoms name they are represented by the color red. Kagura shiki.jpeg Kagura tsubasa.jpeg Kagura rikka.jpeg Kagura dai.jpeg ASAHANADA ASAHANADA (浅縹 lit. Pale Indigo) is the kingdom of QUELL in the TSUKIHANA KAGURA world, being one of the six inner petals of the flower continent. Corresponding with the kingdoms name they are represented by a light blue color. Kagura shu.jpeg Kagura eichi.jpeg Kagura issei.jpeg Kagura ichiru.jpeg KIKUCHINASHI KIKUCHINASHI (黄支子 lit. Yellow Gardenia) is the kingdom of ALTAIR THEATER in the TSUKIHANA KAGURA world, being one of the six outer petals of the flower continent. Corresponding with the kingdoms name they are represented by the color yellow. Character visuals have not been released for the KIKUCHINASHI kingdom, and it has not been revealed yet if they will be getting illustrations. KIKYO KIKYO (桔梗 lit. Chinese Bellflower) is the kingdom of VAZZY in the TSUKIHANA KAGURA world, being one of the six outer petals of the flower continent. Corresponding with the kingdoms name they are represented by the color purple (bellflowers are mostly an indigo-purple). Kagura takaaki.jpeg Kagura ouka.jpeg Kagura issa.jpeg Kagura futaba.jpeg Kagura nao.jpeg Kagura yuma.jpeg BOTAN BOTAN (牡丹 lit. Peony) is the kingdom of ROCK DOWN in the TSUKIHANA KAGURA world, being one of the six outer petals of the flower continent. Corresponding with the kingdoms name they are represented by the color pink (peonies are predominantly a bright pink). Kagura shou.jpeg Kagura haruto.jpeg Kagura reiji.jpeg Kagura ayumu.jpeg Kagura gaku.jpeg Kagura ruka.jpeg MOKURAN MOKURAN (木蘭 lit. Lily Magnolia) is the kingdom of infinit0 in the TSUKIHANA KAGURA world, being one of the six outer petals of the flower continent. Corresponding with the kingdoms name they are represented by a dark gold color (many magnolia species are popular in shades of gold). Kagura rei.jpeg Kagura roa.jpeg Related Media Several pieces of media have been released in relation to the TSUKIHANA KAGURA setting so far, including three stage plays and four CDs. For the stage plays there is the second episode of ALIVESTAGE, Episode 2 TSUKIHANA KAGURA～Ao to Midori no Monogatari～, which premiered on November 8th, 2019. The next day, November 9th, TSUKIHANA KAGURA・Kaou no Utage debuted at 2019's AGF where it played both days of the event. The eleventh stage of TSUKIUTA。 STAGE, TSUKIHANA KAGURA～Kuro to Shiro Monogatari～, will also be based in the TSUKIHANA KAGURA universe. The four CDs released are all related to the aforementioned plays, with three tied in with the ALIVESTAGE play (TSUKIHANA KAGURA (ALIVE ver.), Seiran no Sora e to, & Asagi Moyu) and one for the AGF play (TSUKIHANA KAGURA). References Category:AGF Category:AGF Settings